ESSE AMOR É SECRETO (Skye & Sonia)
by DanielHardwell006
Summary: Esse é o meu primeiro fanfiction, aprecie, reveja, comente em que posso melhorar que me incentiva a continuar com a historia :). NOTA: Skye e Sonia São Da Archie Comics E SEGA


ESSE AMOR É SECRETO (Skye 3 Sonia)

Skye Estava Deitado Na Cama Pensando No Amor Da Sua Vida Sonia, Mas Ele Estava Meio Triste Porque

Não A Via Desde Que Seu Pai Tails Não Falou Mais Com O Rei Sonic Depois De Uma

Luta Contra Robotnik Junto Com Os Lutadores Da Liberdade Que Acabaram Discutindo E Não Se Vendo Mais.

Ele Sempre Admirava A Princesa Pela Sua Beleza E Personalidade Que Ela Tem Que O Faz Ficar De Coração Nos Olhos De

Tão Bonita Que Ela É, Mas Ele Sempre Ficava Com Medo De Dizer Seus Sentimentos Pra Ela.

\- Eu Deveria Falar Com Sonia Custe O Que Custar, Disse Skye Enquanto Pensava Nela.

Ao Sair De Casa Escondido Sem Que Ninguem O Veja Skye Foi Para Casa Da Familia Acorn Visita-los.

Ao Chegar Na Casa Deles Ele Bateu Na Porta Do Castelo E Esperou Um Pouco, E Quem Atendeu Foi Mãe De

Sonia, Rainha Sally Acorn.

\- Ah, Ola Skye Fico Feliz Em Te Ver Após Tanto Tempo, Disse Rainha Sally Sorrindo.

\- Oi Vossa Majestade Tambem Fico Muito Feliz Em Vela Outra Vez, Disse Skye Sorrindo E Se Curvando Educadamente.

\- O Que Traz A Sua Visita Meu Jovem ?, Disse Rainha Sally.

\- Bem... A Sua Filha Sonia Esta ?, Disse Skye Timidamente.

\- Ela Esta No Quintal No Outro Lado Do Castelo, Disse Rainha Sally Sorrindo.

\- M-Muito Obrigado Vou Falar Com Ela, Disse Skye Timidamente.

Chegando Lá No Quintal Skye Ficou Com Muito Medo E Timido E Sem Coragem Pra Falar Com Sonia, Mas Ele Teve Sorte, Porque Sonia Ainda

Não Tinha Percebido A Sua Presença, Ele Tomou Coragem...

\- O-Oi Sonia Faz Muito Tempo Que Não Nos Vemos, Disse Skye Por Tras Dela Meio Timido.

Sonia Olhou Pra Tras Pra Ver Quem Era E Ficou Surpreendida Ao Ver Quem Estava Atras De Si.

\- SKYE!, Ela Correu Para Abraça-lo Na Hora Quando Olhou Para Ele, Eu Estou Tão Feliz Em Te Ver De Novo, Disse Sonia

Abrançando Skye Fazendo-o Corar Timidamente.

\- Bem S-Sonia,E-Eu Vim Aqui Te Visitar Porque Estava Com Muita Saudade De Você E De Sua Familia E... E Acabei Saindo De Casa

Escondido Só Pra Ver Você, Disse Skye Sorrindo E Meio Timido Tambem.

\- Eu Tambem Fiquei Com Muita Saudade De Você Skye, Ficamos Tanto Tempo Sem Nos Falar Depois Da Discução De Nossos Pais, Disse Sonia

Sorrindo.

\- Mais.. Porque Você Veio Escondido Sem Avisar Os Seus Pais ?, Pergunta Sonia Meia Curiosa.

\- Bem... Eu..Eu Fiquei Com Medo De Avisa-los E Se Eu Avisasse Eles, Achei Que Eles Iriam Ficar Bravos Comigo E Dizer "Não",

Disse Skye Timidamente E Meio Preocupado.

\- Não Se Preocupe Skye Um Dia Eles Vão Se Perdoar E Vão Se Encontrar Novamente, Disse Sonia Sorrindo.

\- Eu Sei, Mas E Se Isso Não Acontecer, E Se Eu Nunca Mais Te Ver De Novo ?, Disse Skye Preocupado E Um Pouco Com Medo.

\- Skye Eu Sei Que Você Esta Preocupado Com Isso Mais.. Não Importa O Que Aconteça A Gente Vai Se Ver, Eu Prometo, Você É Um Dos Meus Melhores

Amigos E Você Se Importa Comigo E Com Os Outros, Mais... Eu Te Considero Mais Que Um Amigo E.. Bem Mais Do Que Você Esta Pensando, Disse Sonia

Abraçando Skye E Sorrindo Pra Ele Timidamente.

\- Sonia... O-Obrigado V-você É... Uma Pessoa Amorosa E Se Preocupa Com Seus Amigos A Qualquer Preço, Eu..Eu Nunca Conheci Uma Pessoa Assim Como

Você, Tão Bonita E Com Uma Simpatia Que Ninguem Pode Competir E Eu Tambem Te Consigo Bem Mais Do Que Um Amigo, Disse Skye Sorrindo Timidamente.

\- Obrigada Skye Você É Uma Boa Pessoa E Sempre Se Preocupa Comigo, Disse Sonia Sorrindo E Corando Profundamente Do Que Skye Tinha Dito Sobre Ela.

\- D-De Nada, Disse Skye Sorrindo E Corando Tambem.

\- S-Sonia ?, Disse Skye Olhando Profundamente Nos Olhos De Sonia

\- Sim Skye, Disse Sonia Olhando Para Ele.

\- Ah Algo Que Eu Tenho Que Dizer A Você, Disse Skye Corando Profundamente E Meio Com Medo.

\- Pode Falar, Disse Sonia Sorrindo Para Ele.

\- Eu..Eu..Eu Te Amo, Na Primeira Vez Que Eu Te Vi Eu Me Apaixonei Por Você, Sempre Que Eu Tentava Dizer Isso A Você Eu Ficava Com Medo De

Dizer Meus Sentimentos A Você, Infelizmente Eu Ficava Sem Coragem De-Lhe Dizer Que Eu Te Amo, E Não Importa O Que Aconteça Eu Sempre Vou Te Amar

E Eu Sempre Quis Dizer Isso A Você, Disse Skye Corando Profundamente E Com Medo Que Sonia Falasse Com Ele.

\- Skye..., Disse Sonia Corando Profundamente.

\- Eu..Eu Tambem Te Amo Você Se Preocupa Comigo Mais Do Que Meus Pais, E... Eu Tambem Gosto De Você Bem Mais Do Que Você Pensa, Disse Sonia Olhando

Profundamente Nos Olhos De Skye E Sorrindo.

\- Como Eu Disse A Você Minha Princesa, Não Importa O Que Aconteça Eu Sempre Vou Te Amar Para Sempre.

\- Eu Tambem Sempre Vou Amar Você Meu Futuro Rei, Disse Sonia Sorrindo Para Ele.

\- Minha Futura Rainha Vem Aqui.

Os Dois Se Beijaram Profundamente E Ficaram Até A Tarde No Quintal Até Skye Decidir Ir Embora Para Casa.

\- Bom Minha Princesa Eu Vou Pra Minha Casa Agora Meus Pais Devem Estar Preocupados Comigo, Disse Skye Sorrindo Para Sonia E O Beijou-a.

\- Tudo Bem Meu Rei Até Amanhã, Disse Sonia Sorrindo Para Skye E Beijando-o De Volta.

Skye Foi Para Casa Sorrindo Sem Se Preocupar Com Nada Chegando Em Casa Ele Foi Para Seu Quarto E Deitou Em Sua Cama Sorrindo Esperando Esperando

O Dia De Amanhã Para Visitar Seu Novo Amor Da Sua Vida Que Tambem O Amou Sem Ele Saber Até Esse Dia.


End file.
